Mistura de sabores
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Sorvete, carro, e duas pessoas com desejos a flor da pele, combinação perigosa...- ONE-SHOT


[img].[/img]

[b]Título:[/b] Mistura de sabores

[b]Autor:[/b] Fernanda

[b]Categoria:[/b] 5ª Temporada, BIPTHC!4 NFF, missing scene epi 5x16.

[b]Advertências:[/b]: preliminares de sexo

[b]Classificação:[/b] R

[b]Capítulos:[/b] 1 – One-shot

[b]Completa:[/b] [X] Yes [ ] No

[b]Resumo:[/b] Sorvete, carro, e duas pessoas com desejos a flor da pele, combinação perigosa...

Temperance não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão bêbada. Ela saiu do bar e respirou fundo o ar frio da noite, enquanto Booth pagava a conta. Ele logo a alcançou. Um táxi já a esperava.

Booth a chamou e acenou para o táxi.

_ Oh, espera, espera. Espera, ouça. Segure esse táxi. Ouça, tenho uma coisa a confessar.

_ Bem, é sobre o fato de você ser descendente de John Wilkes Booth? Eu já sei disso.

_ Espere, espere um segundo. Como sabe disso?

_ Por sua estrutura óssea.

_ Mantenha isso para si, ok, por enquanto, certo?

_ Ok.

_ O que eu queria confessar é que... Sabe, eu tenho um problema com jogo, mas estou lidando com isso.

_ Por que sentiu que tinha que me contar?

_ Não sei. Só sinto que, hum, isso está indo a algum lugar.

Ela já tinha se aproximado perigosamente, ficando a centímetros dos lábios dele.

_ Por que sente que está indo a algum lugar? – ela perguntou baixinho.

_ Eu só... sinto que vou te beijar.

E os lábios se tocaram, uma, duas, três vezes. O beijo aprofundou-se, sem que se abraçassem. Temperance colocou apenas uma das mãos no ombro dele. O beijo seguiu quente, suas línguas se encontraram de leve, exploratórias. Ela se afastou depois de um tempo, deixando-o boquiaberto.

_ Nossa ! – ele murmurou quando se separaram.

_ Nós não vamos passar a noite juntos. – ela o informou já entrando no táxi.

_ Claro que sim... Espere, por que ? – ele perguntou.

_ Tequila. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

_ Hei, espera, espera...Segure o táxi. Segure o táxi. – ele pediu ao motorista. - Hei, então, está com medo de que, quando eu olhar para você de manhã, ficarei arrependido ?

_ Isso nunca aconteceria. – ela retrucou com um sorriso, enquanto fazia sinal para que o motorista seguisse em frente.

Booth ficou observando-a se afastar. Depois foi para seu carro. O ar frio da noite levando embora os últimos vestígios da bebida, juntamente com o choque por ter sido rejeitado. Ele sequer se lembrava da última vez que isso tinha acontecido.

Booth sentou no carro e ligou para a central.

_ Aqui é 22705. Preciso da localização do táxi número 5260.

Dois minutos depois ele tinha a exata localização do táxi e dava a partida em seu carro, pronto para segui-lo.

_**Quinze minutos depois, **__**West Potomac Park**____**...**_

Temperance pagou o táxi e desceu. Ela só então notou o carro preto que estacionou muito perto, e o agente alto que a esperava.

_ Pensei que estivesse indo pra casa... – Booth falou encostado no carro, os braços cruzados no peito.

Ela sorriu.

_ Não pensei que agentes do FBI seguissem cidadãos de bem.

_ Normalmente não seguimos, mas eu não resisti. Preciso saber por que estou sendo rejeitado.

Temperance não respondeu a provocação. Ela continuou andando e ele a seguiu, caminhando ao seu lado. Depois de algum tempo, ele começou a falar.

_ Por que veio aqui ? Não estou atrapalhando nenhum encontro, estou ? – Ele não pode esconder uma pontada de ciúmes na voz.

_ Não, Booth. Não marquei nenhum encontro aqui. Eu apenas gosto de vir aqui. Gosto de andar por este parque à noite. É bastante tranqüilo, consigo relaxar e esquecer os problemas do dia. Como uma meditação, sabe, mas mais saudável e menos monótona do que uma simples aula de ioga.

Booth olhou ao redor. O Parque era realmente muito bonito.

_ É realmente um lugar muito bonito. Mas bastante escuro, não tem medo de ser assaltada ?

_ Na verdade esse parque tem um dos menores índices de criminalidade da região. Eu me certifiquei. Há vários policiais fazendo ronda, a cada quinze minutos, em média. – ela deu de ombros. – Além do mais, sou perita em três artes marciais, Booth.

_ Não posso dizer que não seja prevenida. – ele retrucou rindo. – Puxa, três ? Eu mal sei uma...

_ Isso foi um elogio ? – ela perguntou.

_ Sem dúvida !

Andaram mais um pouco, e quando Booth percebeu, tinham dado a volta no parque, chegando novamente perto de seu carro. Ela apontou para um trailer.

_ O sorvete dali é ótimo ! – ela disse.

Booth sorriu, olhando o local que ela mencionou. Uma senhora gorda usando avental colorido vendia picolés para alguns casais de adolescentes. Temperance foi caminhando em direção ao trailer, e ele a seguiu.

Compraram dois picolés, ela escolheu de pistache e ele de chocolate. Uma leve garoa começou a cair e Booth a puxou pela mão, correndo junto com ela até seu carro. Eles entraram e ela sorriu.

_ Quase encharquei meu vestido preferido ! – ela disse enquanto tirava o casaco molhado.

Booth reparou nas pernas longas, expostas pelo vestido vermelho, antes totalmente escondido pelo casaco que ela usava.

_ Belas pernas... – ele disse.

_ Eu sei. – ela retrucou com um sorriso zombeteiro, se aproximando para beijá-lo. - Você está com gosto de chocolate... – ela retrucou lambendo os lábios dele.

Booth sorriu e passou seu picolé pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho, ao contato gelado. Depois ele lambeu o sorvete e ela gemeu.

_ Agora você também está com gosto de chocolate. – ele disse voltando a tomar seu sorvete.

Temperance o encarou, ela tinha um olhar maroto, e Booth se perguntou o que ela estaria tramando. De repente ela se aproximou e passou uma das pernas pelas dele, sentando-se em seu colo. Booth prendeu a respiração. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sem fala e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele.

_ O que foi ? Choquei você ?

Ele se recuperou logo e sorriu, colocando a mão livre na cintura dela.

_ Não me choco tão fácil, Dra. Brennan ! – ele retrucou tocando o nariz dela com o picolé.

_ Hei ! – ela reclamou.

Booth beijou a ponta de seu nariz, limpando o sorvete. Depois seus lábios encontraram os dela mais uma vez, num beijo quente e gelado ao mesmo tempo. No meio do beijo ele percebeu que ela estava tentando livrá-lo do cinto, usando apenas a mão livre. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela.

_ Uau ! O que pensa que está fazendo, Bones ? Podemos ser presos, sabia ? - ele disse enquanto a mordiscava no pescoço.

_ Não vamos fazer sexo, só quero deixá-lo mais à vontade. Seu paletó está molhado, devia tirá-lo.

Booth a encarou, desconfiado, mas tirou o paletó. Temperance desabotoou a camisa dele, enquanto ele tentava erguer a saia de seu vestido. Ela segurou sua mão.

_ Já disse que não vamos fazer sexo, Booth.

_ Estraga prazeres... – ele resmungou.

Ela sorriu e passou o picolé pelo peito dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Depois ela lambeu o rastro de sorvete do peito dele, um gemido baixo a encorajá-la a continuar. Booth respirava ofegante agora e tentou novamente erguer sua saia. Ela segurou sua mão e eles pararam as carícias, terminando de tomar os sorvetes, apenas se olhando. Depois Booth colocou ambas as mãos na cintura fina.

_ Se você não quer sexo, por que você está sentada no meu colo, usando um vestido provocante e sem sutiã ? Por acaso pensa que eu sou de ferro ? – ele reclamou e a beijou novamente na boca. – Isso que você está sentindo não é minha arma, Bones ! – ele disse depois que afastou os lábios, fazendo-a rir.

Temperance ficou séria novamente, ao se dar conta de que há muito tempo não se sentia tão à vontade com alguém. A atração entre eles havia sido instantânea, e agora, naquela posição erótica, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria ir até o fim com ele.

Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez e, em silencio, Temperance viu os lábios dele se aproximando novamente. Ao mesmo tempo ele insinuou os dedos por baixo de sua saia, prendendo-os no elástico da calcinha.

_ Não faça isso... – ela murmurou, quase sem fôlego, segurando o pulso dele.

_ Você sabe que quer que eu faça. – ele retrucou e com a ponta da língua traçou o contorno dos lábios dela.

Temperance se envolveu no beijo e acabou soltando o pulso dele, que rapidamente encontrou o que procurava. A mão grande e quente começou a acariciar seu sexo, fazendo-a ofegar. As carícias foram ficando cada vez mais perigosas e de repente ela se afastou, fazendo-o gemer em frustração.

Booth respirou fundo para se recuperar, enquanto ela voltava rapidamente para seu banco. Ao notar o motivo da pressa repentina dela, ele começou a rir. Ela o acompanhou no riso. Dois policiais estavam agora muito próximos do carro, as lanternas iluminando o parque e facilitando a ronda.

_ Eu disse que os policiais faziam rondas por aqui... – ela disse em meio à risada.

_ Teria valido a pena o sermão... – ele retrucou e a beijou de leve, começando a abotoar sua camisa.

Ela sorriu e vestiu novamente seu casaco.

_ Não se preocupe, da próxima vez, não seremos interrompidos...

Booth a encarou, surpreso com as palavras dela.

_ Isso é uma promessa ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não costumo prometer nada, Booth ! – ela se esquivou, fazendo-o rir.

**FIM**


End file.
